Unexpected Concerns
by animegurl3
Summary: V/B. Last night, Bulma's date with Yamcha went terribly wrong. Can Vegeta do anything to help out? Please R&R!!


I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.  
  
Rated PG-13 for language  
  
~ - thought  
  
  
  
Unexpected Concerns  
  
  
  
"WOMAN! GET UP AND MAKE ME GIVE ME SOME FOOD!"  
  
That's pretty much how Bulma's morning went everyday ever since she had invited Vegeta into her home. The same demanding voice waking her up. Today was different though, she was feeling drowsy and her head was throbbing in pain. She quickly got her satin robe and arrived into the kitchen.  
  
~Here we go again. She thought. 3, 2, 1~  
  
"Woman, where the hell have you been?! Give me some food now, I've been waiting!"  
  
Bulma was surely not in the mood to yell at Vegeta since what happened yesterday with her date with Yamcha  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Hey babe, I'm going to get a quick drink from the bar, I'll be right back."  
  
Yamcha came up to her from her side and gave her a peck on the cheek. She just gave her cheerful smile.  
  
"Now don't be long."  
  
She remained at their table, waiting for him to return.  
  
As time was flying by, she started getting impatient and wondering what was taking Yamcha so long.  
  
"My god, where the hell is he?"  
  
She strutted up and walked to the bar. As she was going back, she spotted Yamcha with another woman. They were just talking so she decided to watch him for awhile. She had a bad feeling. As Yamcha and the girl's conversation was going, he gave the girl a quick kiss and they had started kissing wildly. Bulma just looked in shock and in udder disgust.  
  
~That bastard...what nerve! ~  
  
She raced back to the table, trying to hold back her tears. She couldn't believe Yamcha, out of all people, was breaking her heart like this. She started to her sudden footsteps. She quickly flinched away her tears and stared straight at him.  
  
"Sorry took so long babe, you should've...."  
  
"Yamcha, can we talk outside?"  
  
He gave her a confused look, not understanding what was wrong with her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
As they got outside, she turned to face him and all anger was expressed on her face.  
  
"What the hell took you so long at the bar?"  
  
"Bulma, just calm down. I was getting a..."  
  
"What? Another slut to entertain yourself?"  
  
Yamcha just looked at her in shock.  
  
"How dare you! Just because women find me attractive and want to have a conversation with me doesn't me you have to go all ballistic at me!"  
  
"Cut the bullshit! I saw you making out with that slut!"  
  
Bulma slapped him as hard he could, letting him know how much she was hurting and showing him how angry and sadden she was. A light red imprint was left on his face. Now he was fumed with anger himself.  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
He grabbed her by the throat and gripped it tightly against the wall. Bulma struggled to get out of his grip, but it was so tight she couldn't breathe. She started crying, seeming helpless. Finally he let go. Her throat throbbed in pain since he was so much stronger. Her voice sounded cracky and low, she needed to end this and make her final statement to Yamcha.  
  
"It's...over. I never * cough * want to see...you again..."  
  
Yamcha looked down at the ground, thinking about what he did. He was obviously drunk, not understanding his actions. He just turned and flew away, abandoning Bulma. She leaned against the wall looking up at the sky. She had felt so weak and worthless. A woman was walking by and saw Bulma. She had called for help and got her home.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
Bulma just said "Sure." She turned and walked to the fridge to prepare food. Vegeta was in complete shock. Why wasn't she yelling at him or having another of their verbal spars with him. He just gave his usual smirk and stated,  
  
"About time you learned to give a true prince some respect."  
  
She was completely silent once more, no harsh reply to his comment.  
  
As he was watching completing his meal, he noticed on Bulma's neck a red mark. He was curious.wondering how that woman could get that red mark. He noticed that she had coughed a lot more and her voice wasn't the same as it always had been. He had this feeling for her.was it a sign that he cared. He was really concerned about Bulma. He went closer to her.  
  
"Where did you get mark on your neck, woman?"  
  
She was going to ask why he cared, but her throat hurt too much when she said a lot and he would eventually find out somehow (A/N: don't ask.lol).  
  
"Ya...Yamcha..."  
  
"That baka? He tried to hurt you?"  
  
Bulma let her bangs cover her face, making sure Vegeta was unaware of her tears. It wasn't of any use though, Vegeta knew she was crying. He had this sudden urge to help her..make her feel better. Even though he never acted like he cared, he never liked to see Bulma cry. He went to the kitchen sink and turned on some hot water.  
  
~What in the world is he up to? ~  
  
He tore off a piece of his worn out suit and got that wet. Pondering on what Vegeta was doing, she just stood there, completely clueless. He returned to her. He tilted her chin and placed the cloth on her throat. It started to sting at first, but then it started to make her feel better.  
  
~Is he trying to take care of me? Maybe he isn't so bad after all. ~  
  
All these thoughts of Vegeta were clouding her mind. She was still in tears about Yamcha's actions but she gave Vegeta a little grin.  
  
"Keep that cloth there. It will soothe the pain on your throat."  
  
Vegeta actually felt bad about what happened to her. Although they would continually get into fights, she was still kind to him no matter what. He would still be rude and yet she would remain the same. He realized he should try and warm up to her.  
  
~I'm becoming soft..but maybe it is worth the risk for this woman. ~  
  
Not paying any attention to his other conciseness, he was continuing healing her.  
  
"I'll make sure that the baka well never hurt you again...I promise."  
  
He felt awful when he saw her cry. He tried his best to comfort her by giving her a slight hug. It was all new to him, caring about someone...showing emotion. Bulma had never felt so secure and comfortable in her whole life. As she moved away from his arms, inches away from his face.she had gently kissed him. Instead of Vegeta of pushing her away and yelling at her, he followed along. It surprised Bulma. She was enjoying every second, hoping this moment would never end. As their lips parted, Vegeta once again looked in her beautiful cerulean eyes.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta..."  
  
For once Vegeta was smiling. The stubborn, arrogant warrior was smiling. She had to admit he looked a lot better when he smiled. Seeing that he cared was more than enough.  
  
  
  
~Maybe...I could keep this caring side of him for good. I'll admit, I'm falling for him. I remember when I was young, my wish was to have the perfect boyfriend..a prince. Well now I have the prince I've longed to have standing right in front of me..~  
  
~ Fin ~  
  
So what do you think? I hope you liked it, I'm not really all that good at this. It was my first fic! Please read and review!  
  
AnimeGurl 


End file.
